New Jedi Order
The New Jedi Order is the order of Jedi who serve the New Republic. Technically the New Order is rather a continuation of the Old Order that had served the Galactic Republic for millenia, however it was the decision of Grand Master Lucia Affron to rename the Order with the additional 'new' in order to highlight the alleigance with the New Republic as well as a new start for an Order that many Jedi saw as having failed. Interestingly the New Jedi Order would also have different policies in some areas than it's predecessor. Despite this it is still more often referred to simply as 'The Jedi Order' by many in the New Republic, including the Jedi themselves. The Way of the Jedi For most practical purposes the New Jedi Order maintained the bulk of the practices of the Old Jedi Order, although there was a focus on the vaunted 'Form Zero' in solving disputes, although Master Affron made it clear that if Form Zero failed, then they were justified in defending themselves and anyone around the. One of the major changes from the Old Order are the changes that came about in the light of Anakin Skywalker's fall into darkness, and it was the change that the Order would not condemn those Jedi with strong emotions, rather the Order itself would endeavour to support the Jedi in controlling their emotions. This decision also resulted in Jedi being permitted romantic relationships, with the Order providing all support that was needed by it's Jedi. This policy may have been influenced by Master Affrons own love for a Clone Marshal Commander by the name of Apollo. Training For the most part the Order has managed to maintain it's Master-Padawan style of training, although with an entire clan of younglings under the sole tuition of Master Affron, save for when other Jedi are at the Temple, and approaching the age at which they will need a master, it is unclear how this will effect the Order's training program, although it is the intent of Master Affron for, once they have tutored their current students to Knighthood, that the experianced Jedi take on a second Padawan, thus allowing the less-experianced Knights to gain much-needed experiance before taking on a Padawan, although there is no specific time limit. Padawans, especially the older ones, are more often sent on missions without their masters at a younger age, and whilst these missions tend to be less dangerous they are often just as vital. This not only allows the Padawans to gain more experiance and move closer to Knighthood, but also frees up Knights for other duties, including teaching. In-the-field training was also strongly endorsed by the New Jedi Order. Way of Life The New Jedi Order has institued some changes in the Jedi Way of Life in order to avoid the failings of the Old Jedi Order in the fall of Skywalker into Darth Vader. but like Jedi throughout time they honor life, the law, the order itself and the master-student relationship. Jedi render aid to support and defend the weak. Rules of engagement included such notions as understanding the dark and light in all things, learning to see accurately, opening their eyes to what was not evident and exercising caution, even in trivial matters. Above all, Jedi upheld their duty to the Republic and embraced the Force In some matters the Order has returned to the ways of the Jedi prior to the Ruusan Reformation, with one reason for this being to allow the limited number of Jedi to do the most good. A major indicator of this is that although the Jedi High Council is still the ultimate authority in Jedi matters, Knights and Masters are given greater leeway in their duties in between contact with the Council, providing the follow the way of the Light Side of the Force. Jedi are also permitted to engage in Romantic Relationships as it is beleived that a Jedi will trust in the force and now allow their feelings to interfere in potentially dangerous decisions. Aside from love, the Jedi way is still very much a way of avoiding material items; Jedi do not own trinkets although they are known to own items which have special meaning to them and are not mere 'items', the most obvious of these are a Jedi's lightsaber. Jedi Attire is still very much the standard, Jedi robes are simple and comfortable, long, flowing robes, including an overtunic, an undertunic, a cloak or outer robe with a hood, and sometimes a tabard, each of which generally varied in earth tones. The Force and the Lightsaber The Jedi focus their lives on understanding and strengthening their connection, or oneness, with the Force to allow them to manipulate it as an extension of themselves. This connection is increased by rigorous training and meditation to achieve a state of mental, physical, emotional and spiritual harmony, a kind of inner peace. As the path requires such great discipline and may have extended a Jedi's life, most Jedi never reach their true potential. The traditional Jedi weapon isthe lightsaber, which, in the hands of a skilled wielder, is deadly in combat, even against opponents armed with ranged weapons. To attain this level of skill, however, required great focus and training. Students practiced the rubrics of lightsaber combat with a remote, and children used training lightsabers. They also dueled fellow Jedi as a test of their skills. The Three Tenets The strength of the Jedi Code and organization of the Order rest on the three core tenets of Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline and are built into a Jedi's everyday life. The first Tenet was the Force, the constant between all things. Given purpose by the Force, Master Sabla-Mandibu described the Jedi as "swimming in the Force in our every moment--breathing it, tasting it, riding its currents to our unique destines." A symbiosis of midi-chlorians and sentient beings was the key need to be able to touch the Force, but this biological necessity was not a main focus of Jedi study. Instead, Jedi contemplated the will of the Force and the differences between its two aspects: the Unifying and Living Force. The Tenet of Knowledge maintained that a Jedi's role in the galaxy could not be filled without intense study and accumulated wisdom. To assist in the pursuit of knowledge, the Temple was equipped with a near infinite fountain of knowledge known as the Jedi Archives. In addition to the Archives and supplementary library, the Temple contained several vaults which housed the holocrons of the Order. While an individual could never learn everything within the collection, the presiding Chief Librarian that maintained the collection would argue that it wouldn't hurt to try. Lastly, the Tenet of Self-Discipline was rightly known as the Third Tenet. Classes on combat and physical training were not given until mastery of the first two tenants was gained. Once ready to study the art of self-discipline, students were oftentimes disappointed to learn that they would not begin intense lightsaber training, but would be encouraged to take on more stringent forms of meditation. Only after mastering oneself could an Initiate proceed to take up a lightsaber for the first time Rostar Of the New Jedi Order Grand Master Lucia Affron 0 AFR - ??? High Council Members Masters Knights Padawans Younglings Category:New Republic Organisations Category:Force-Sensitive Organisations Category:Jedi